La réalité des découvertes
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Oui, c'est vrai, après tout. Pourquoi pas. Le Joker a sans doute une vie normale à côté de ses... activités. Enfin, ce n'est pas totalement à exclure... Si ?


**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion.

**Disclaimer :** il va de soi que je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'univers.

**Rating :** tous publics.

* * *

Cela fait un moment que je relève des défis sur _La Gazette des bonbons au citron_ sans les faire. Je me suis dit que ça n'allait pas du tout. Du coup, cet OS est une réponse aux _Défis Alphabétiques_ de la Gazette pour la lettre E. Il s'agissait là d'écrire un OS entre 1 000 et 1 500 mots maximum sur un fandom au choix et d'y placer les mots suivants : Éon, Éocène, Eotyrannus, éouse et éosine (définitions en notes de fin). Cet OS-ci fait 1 500 mots tout pile sur mon compteur Word.

Je n'imaginais pas du tout le Joker faire ça, puis, finalement, à l'usage, ça ne me paraît plus si bizarre.

Peut-être que cet OS donnera lieu à une série de petites vignettes axées _Paléo_, qui sait. Si ça me toque, je mettrais ça en recueil.

Dernière précision : le Joker de cette fic n'a pas baigné dans les produits chimiques, son aspect physique est donc tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal quand il n'est pas maquillé.

Bonne lecture ? :')

* * *

**La réalité des découvertes**

« Il a sûrement une vie aussi. »

Cette phrase, Alfred l'avait prononcée sans vraiment y croire. Après tout, quelle autre occupation un criminel notoire pouvait-il bien avoir ? En dehors de criminel notoire, justement ? Mafieux, peut-être ? Mais cela revenait au même. Il imaginait mal le Joker passer ses journées à vivre une vie normale, puis, le soir venu, se draper de violet pour tordre les visages et faire couler le sang.

De son côté, Bruce restait plus mitigé. Après tout, lui-même menait une double-vie relativement complexe à gérer ; elle interdisait en tout cas toute relation sérieuse, à moins qu'il ne révèle ladite double-vie. Et il s'y était toujours refusé. Trop dangereux. Pas la bonne. Bref, il avait toujours eu une justification plus ou moins toute prête. Mais il avait Alfred et Lucius pour gérer ses affaires quand il jouait aux justiciers. Les entreprises Wayne continuaient de tourner et l'argent de rentrer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il devait se débrouiller tout seul.

À cette pensée, il eut une moue peinée. Il lui arrivait parfois de se murer dans un monde rempli de « Et si… » tous plus déprimants les uns que les autres. Dans un effort mental, il s'en extirpa _in extremis_ et retrouva le cours de ses réflexions.

Contrairement à Alfred, Bruce voyait très bien le Joker jouer sur deux plans à la fois. Il le jugeait suffisamment fin pour y parvenir sans se trahir. Par ailleurs, après avoir longtemps retourné la question dans son esprit, il était parvenu à la conclusion que, non, le Joker n'était pas cinglé. « C'est un génie », avait-il dit tout haut tandis qu'il prenait sa douche. Oui, à ses yeux, le Clown Prince du Crime n'était pas qu'un psychopathe dément dénué de bon sens, c'était un homme diaboliquement intelligent, qui occupait très probablement un poste à responsabilités dans Gotham même. Cela, Bruce en était certain. Alors, psychopathe, peut-être, mais pas fou. Et encore, il n'était pas décidé sur ce premier point.

« Vous avez raison, Alfred. »

Cette phrase arrivait un peu trop longtemps après la première. Le majordome regardait son protégé comme s'il venait d'atterrir sous ses yeux.

« Le Joker a sans doute un métier. »

Alfred balaya la remarque d'un revers de la main.

« Ça vaut le coup de fouiller, insista Bruce. On n'a rien sur ce type, rien. Pas d'empreintes, pas d'ADN à exploiter, les reconnaissances faciales ne donnent rien que des occurrences invraisemblables avec des personnages irréels…

― Certes, au point où nous en sommes, toutes les pistes sont bonnes à exploiter.

― Voilà.

― Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je vous dépose ?

― Certain. »

Alfred s'abstint de lui demander s'il comptait prendre un véhicule décent où s'il se jetterait sur la Lamborghini comme un ado sous stéroïdes, ce qui était naturellement infiniment plus subtil. D'autant plus que le boucan du moteur ne tarda pas à faire vibrer les fenêtres.

« Évidemment. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

.

Bruce avait donné sa parole, quelques semaines auparavant, qu'il viendrait aux différentes journées « Pour la Science et la Connaissance » organisées par la ville et qu'il avait contribué à financer. Il s'était gardé de leur souligner le pléonasme et s'était contenté de remarquer que, malgré cela, les manifestations brassaient du beau monde parmi les savants de renommée mondiale. Gotham pouvait remercier sa position stratégique et le prestige de son université, malgré ses records impressionnants mention « grand banditisme ».

Il fut surpris de constater que l'événement n'était pas particulièrement gardé. Il repéra dix policiers qui avaient l'air de s'ennuyer sec. Quelques têtes couronnées paradaient dans leurs froufrous coûteux. La salle était comble.

Bruce se trouva une place libre le long de l'allée, à mi-chemin de l'entrée et du pupitre, et s'assit avec son programme du jour tandis qu'il essayait vainement de recoller son sparadrap trempé d'éosine. De dépit, il en fit une boule qu'il glissa dans sa poche et se félicita brièvement d'avoir choisi une chemise pourpre. En levant les yeux, il découvrit la sempiternelle bataille organisateurs-micro.

Au bout d'un moment, un jeune homme remonta l'allée en le frôlant, le faisant sursauter. Il gagna l'estrade à grandes enjambées et y monta sans même ralentir. Jean denim et chemise couleur d'éouse rentrée dans le pantalon, pas de cravate, pas de notes, rien dans les mains, il ne faisait pas à Bruce l'effet d'un grand savant. Pourtant, tout le monde là-bas semblait le connaître et son arrivé provoquer un vif soulagement. D'ailleurs, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour faire fonctionner le micro récalcitrant.

Bruce le vit remettre une clef USB à la responsable qui s'empressa de l'insérer dans l'ordinateur. Très vite, une première diapositive apparut. En lettres lisibles d'une police peu ordinaire que Bruce ne parvenait pas à identifier, elle annonçait : « La réalité des découvertes. Étude comparative des crânes de cératopsidés, pachycéphalosauridés et tyrannosauridés. » et, en-dessous : « Jack Reyes, docteur en paléontologie, phylogénomique et anatomie comparée ». Bruce se sentit vaguement admiratif. Le savant ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans.

Visiblement aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau, celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis débuta son exposé. Sa voix calme, aux légers accents de baryton, avait un petit côté hypnotisant. Bruce perdait et retrouvait régulièrement le fil, sans vraiment tout saisir ; il n'avait jamais été idiot, loin de là, mais nombre des termes employés lui étaient inconnus. De fait, sa concentration oscillait entre son moteur de recherche et la prestation.

De sa main libre, Bruce jouait avec la règle offerte par l'un des sponsors et illustrée du découpage des temps géologiques, retenant distraitement : « Quatre éons : Hadéen, Archéen, Protérozoïque et Phanérozoïque. Plusieurs ères, aussi… Une, deux, trois… oh, merde… » ; Bruce se concentra pour compter : « Éoarchéen, Paléoarchéen, Mésoarchéen, Néoarchéen, Paléoprotérozoïque, Mésoprotérozoïque, Néoprotérozoïque – quels noms barbares –, Paléozoïque, Mésozoïque et Cénozoïque. Dix ères, donc. Elles-mêmes subdivisées en systèmes subdivisés en séries subdivisées en étages. Misère. Tiens, le Jurassique est un système du Mésozoïque. » Bruce reconnut aussi d'autres noms qu'il avait vu illustrés par la BBC dans des documentaires qu'il adorait enfant. Il se souvenait ainsi parfaitement de l'_Ambulocetus_ de l'Éocène, littéralement, la « baleine qui marche », sorte de mélange entre un chien et un crocodile qui était en fait un lointain parent des baleines en train de retourner à l'eau. Au souvenir de cette chimère, Bruce sourit niaisement. Il pourrait désormais étaler sa science si une discussion propice pointait son nez et passer, pour une fois, pour un paon _savant_.

Au-dessus du scientifique, indifférentes des réflexions du grand Wayne, les diapositives se succédaient sur des dessins vectorisés de crânes de dinosaures, avec des zones récurrentes de différentes couleurs.

« Ainsi, lorsqu'on regarde le crâne du bien nommé Dracorex et celui du _Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis_, on voit nettement les mêmes os aux mêmes endroits et à des stades de développement différents. Les os des Dracorex retrouvés étaient tous jeunes et en pleine croissance, tandis que ceux des pachycéphalosaures étaient adultes et formés. Certains s'étaient résorbés, d'autres avaient fusionnés, ce qui est une évolution normale quand on passe d'un individu juvénile à un individu adulte. Ces constatations demeurent si on s'intéresse aux tyrannosauridés. »

Bruce était envahi par les lointains émois d'un enfant adorateur des dinosaures et fan du film de Spielberg et se mit à trouver le monologue du docteur Reyes de plus en plus intéressant. Lorsque celui-ci s'acheva, la salle applaudit. Dans ces sons mêlés, Bruce décela de l'enthousiasme, la lassitude de ceux qui souhaitaient partir, mais aussi la réticence renfrognée de ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord.

Même à cette distance, Bruce voyait que Reyes s'amusait. Ses yeux étaient plissés en un sourire permanent et le ton de sa voix était légèrement narquois. Sitôt la présentation achevée, une bonne vingtaine de mains se levèrent, ce qui sembla encore plus le contenter.

« Sauf votre respect, docteur Reyes, commença un scientifique, si j'ai suivi votre pensée, vous clamez que la moitié des dinosaures découverts aujourd'hui ne sont pas les nouvelles espèces que nous croyions ? »

Reyes eut un drôle de sourire.

« J'énonce simplement les résultats de comparaisons extrêmement approfondies des ossements des crânes de différentes espèces de dinosaures, parmi les plus connues. Ces résultats sont parfaitement sensés. Votre souci de palmarès, lui, l'est bien moins.

― Et que faites-vous des autres espèces, comme _Eotyrannus lengi_ ? intervint quelqu'un au premier rang. Sont-elles, elles aussi, pures inventions ?

― _Eotyrannus lengi_ est _a priori_ le seul représentant de son espèce ; je n'ai pas jugé sa matière comparative suffisante pour être inclue dans ce raisonnement. Par ailleurs, il a vécu bien avant _Tyrannosaurus rex_ et _Nanotyrannus_. Sa comparaison dans ce contexte serait pertinente si elle incluait suffisamment de spécimens contemporains. Quant à votre seconde question, il va de soi que je ne cherche pas à discréditer qui que ce soit, simplement à apporter des lumières nouvelles sur une controverse encore vivace. »

De son côté, Bruce était fasciné. Le débat n'était pas simplement houleux, c'était une bataille rangée à coup de théories et d'aplomb que Reyes menait d'une main de maître. Au ton de sa voix, à ses attitudes, Bruce crut reconnaitre quelqu'un. Impression furtive de déjà-vu, comme un bref souffle de vent lorsqu'une porte se ferme au loin…

* * *

Donc, les définitions :

**Éon :** subdivisions du temps géologique, au nombre de 4 : Hadéen (-4,55 à -4 milliards d'années), Archéen (-4 à -2,5 milliards d'années), Protérozoïque (-2,5 milliards d'années à -242 millions d'années ou Ma) et Phanérozoïque (-242 Ma à aujourd'hui).

**Éocène :** -56 Ma à -33,9 Ma, deuxième époque du Paléogène et deuxième de l'ère Cénozoïque. Fait partie de l'éon Phanérozoïque. Époque du _Basilosaurus,_ une ancienne baleine de 18 mètres, et de l'_Ambulocetus_, l'ancêtre terrestre des baleines. La magie de ffnet ne permettant pas de mettre de liens, les moteurs de recherche sont vos meilleurs amis pour avoir une idée de l'aspect de ces bébêtes.

**Éosine :** dérivé tétrabromé de la fluorescéine, de couleur rouge, utilisé comme colorant pour les aliments, les textiles, les produits cosmétiques et les préparations histologiques et bactériologiques et, en solution, comme désinfectant (CNRTL). En d'autres termes, c'est le rouge qu'on se met sur les écorchures et autres bobos.

**Éouse :** autre forme de « yeuse », le chêne vert, une espèce de chêne à l'écorce dure et au feuillage persistant qu'on rencontre dans le bassin méditerranéen.

**_Eotyrannus_ :** a vécu entre -136 et -125 Ma environ (Crétacé inférieur). Dinosaure de taille moyenne de la famille du T. Rex. Seule espèce connue d'_Eotyrannus_ : _Eotyrannus lengi_, décrite en 2001.

Quant à la théorie énoncée ici, elle fait partie des différentes controverses qui secouent le monde de la paléontologie. Le Dracorex ne serait pas une espèce à part mais un jeune pachycéphalosaure (mais si, vous le connaissez, c'est celui au crâne bombé qui défonce tout dans les Jurassic Park & World). De même, le _Nanotyrannus_ serait un jeune T. Rex, et pas une espèce naine de tyrannosaure. Pour ma part, je trouve l'idée très intéressante.

* * *

Vala. J'ose espéré que ça vous aura plu.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

_Maeglin_


End file.
